Prince Lessons
by valanterry
Summary: Ranmaru has had enough with Kyohei's reluctance to make a move on Sunako so he decided to teach Kyohei how to win her heart. Will he be able to turn Kyohei into a prince like he is? But sometimes, the teacher learns something else as well...
1. Chapter 1: The Prince

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own "The Wallflower" franchise, nor am I the author of this series. This credit goes to TOMOKO HAYAKAWA. Please support the mangaka!

--

Author's Note:

Hope you like it!

--

**CHAPTER 1: THE PRINCE**

His hand gently caressed her soft, smooth skin sending shivers down her spine. He smiled faintly, his fingers lightly tracing small circles on her back. "Ran-chan, you are such a tease!" the girl giggled, tickled at the way his fingers played on her skin.

He flashed his killer smile, one that always bought ladies to their knees. "Ah, but I love enjoying the sweet reactions coming from you, Kika-san."

Kika, the beautiful girl who lay beside him lifted her hand to stroke his face. "Oh, Ran-chan! You say such seductive things!"

Ranmaru, the notorious playboy, the prince of Morii High - no lady could resist his charm. "Anything to please you, Kika-san!" Ranmaru replied, kissing her softly on the lips. As no lady could resist him, he too could not resist any lady. How could he be tied down to just one when so many vie for his affections?

"How can anyone resist your charms?" Kika giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She nibbled at his lower lip, her hands running through his soft red hair.

No lady could resist Ranmaru Mori. Except perhaps–

"Dinner is served."

His bedroom door suddenly opened and a strange figure peeked from outside. Kika screamed, tugging the blanket to cover herself. "Eek! A monster!" she screamed, cuddling closer to Ranmaru. The figure drew nearer, as though ready to strike.

Ranmaru paled and patted Kika on the head. "Relax, it's just my housemate, Sunako-chan." He grabbed one of the sheets and tied it around his waist. He walked towards the figure, who apparently, was a young woman around his age, her long black hair left uncombed and covering most of her face. When Ranmaru drew near, the girl backed away and covered her nose.

"You're not allowed to bring girls home." Sunako replied, looking away. She hated having to call her housemates when dinner was ready because she knew she'd suffer severe nosebleeds by just looking at them. And seeing Ranmaru, without his shirt on, was even more torture.

"Can this be our little secret then?" He flashed her his killer smile.

She turned her back on him. "I only made dinner for four."

Yes, no lady could resist Ranmaru the notorious playboy. Except for Sunako.

---

Ranmaru sighed as he stared at his fellow housemates who were at the dinner table. "Yo, Ranmaru! Who's that girl you're with today?" Kyohei asked. Of all the housemates, Kyohei Takano was the best looking but compared to Ranmaru, his lady-skills amounted to zero.

"Don't tell me another mad husband will come looking for you…" Takenaga warned him. Takenaga Oda was the smartest of them and was in a relationship with a girl named Noi Kasahara. Unfortunately, his lady-skills amounted to zero as well since he was already tied down to Noi.

"Is that the reason why you decided to stay at home tonight?" Yuki asked him. And finally, Yuki Toyama, the housemate with the cutest face. He was the most down-to-earth, however his lady-skills amounted to zero as well due to his being easily scared.

Ranmaru sighed. "No. As a matter-of-fact her husband is away on a business trip. She was the one who wanted to stay here with me."

The jaws of the three other boys dropped. "You really are a lady killer, Ranmaru!" the three chorused.

"Is she going to have dinner with us?" Sunako asked.

"No, she decided to go home. Her driver is picking her up in a bit." He scanned the table filled with several of Sunako's dishes. "As much as I'd love to have dinner with you guys, Kika-san and I decided to stay at the hotel for a while."

Sunako pouted. "But I made dinner for four!"

Ranmaru smiled and patted her head. "Can't be helped. Give my share to that glutton boyfriend of yours." Ranmaru teased, pertaining to Kyohei.

Kyohei groaned. "Who'd want a scary girlfriend?"

That pissed Sunako off. "Well I wouldn't want a blindingly bright creature as a boyfriend either!" She grabbed Ranmaru's plate before Kyohei was able to get his hands on it. "I'll save this for tomorrow instead."

Ranmaru sighed dramatically. "Am I the only one who can see that you two are meant to be together? Stupid Kyohei is too dumb to realize his feelings and dear Sunako-chan has done so much to become the perfect housewife!"

"Ranmaru, don't add spark to an already burning fire." Takenaga warned him, calmly sipping from his cup. He pointed to the two "lovebirds" who were now arguing instead of eating dinner.

Yuki smiled. "You'd better not keep your girlfriend waiting, Ranmaru. This arguing might take a while and we all know how violent those two can become."

---

"I'm sorry, Ran-chan. My husband suddenly called. I have to pick him up from the airport." Kika told Ranmaru who had left the house to meet her at the gate. She was already sitting inside her car and had the window down.

Ranmaru paled. "Eh…but I thought we were going to have dinner together. He sighed and covered his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Kika-san is so cruel! I wanted to spend the night with her again."

Kika laughed. "Well I _am_ a married woman." She turned her face to Ranmaru who now bent down to the window of her car. "Don't make this hard for me, Ran-chan. You know that I adore you." She pecked his lips and stroked his face. "Call me next time. We'll have dinner when my husband leaves!"

Ranmaru moved a few steps back and then Kika's car drove away. He gave a small wave and when the car was out of sight, he gave a defeated sigh. "Why am I always left alone? Looks like I'll be having dinner here again."

"You won't be alone if you didn't flirt with older _married_ women, you know." A voice blurted out from out of nowhere. Ranmaru turned and saw Takenaga, Yuki and Kyohei peeping from the gate.

"The radiant one already ate your share." Sunako replied. She was dragged along by the other three to witness Ranmaru's "rejection".

Ranmaru sighed again. "Looks like I'll need another back-up plan." He fished his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "Mariko-san? Are you free tonight? Ran-chan is lonely and he misses your company."

The three boys groaned. "Ranmaru will never change."

---

The next morning in the living room…

"I wonder what time Ranmaru arrived last night…" Yuki slumped on one of the chairs and scratched his eyes.

"Probably very late." Takenaga replied, flipping through the pages of the book he was reading.

"That was MY green tea iced cream! Why did you have to eat it?!" Sunako eyed Kyohei angrily and pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"I was hungry last night. Besides, I don't have a job so I can't buy anything for myself!" Kyohei pouted and collapsed on one of the couches.

"I won't forgive you for this! You always eat my ice cream!" Sunako cried out hitting on his arm.

"Well all the money I ever earn goes to the rent so how can I buy anything?!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting him. "Change into a lady already so I can get free rent! Then you won't have to worry about me eating your ice cream again!"

His grabbing her caused her to panic. Sunako hated being touched by the radiant beings, much less Kyohei.

Yuki sighed. "They're at it again."

Suddenly, someone banged on the door. The living room door opened and Ranmaru came in yawning. "So noisy. Even in the morning…can't I get my beauty sleep?"

Ranmaru was always cranky in the morning, especially since he always came home very late from his dates. He walked towards the two and pulled them apart. "You had better start treating her like a lady if you want her to become one." He eyed Kyohei angrily. "You are such a useless guy! Try using love for once!" He leaned closer to Kyohei and stroked his cheek. "You say that you don't want to love such a scary girl when you do all you can to get her attention!" He pushed Kyohei away and began his dramatic retelling of what he 'believed' Kyohei was thinking. "_I will steal her ice cream if that is the only one she will notice me…_ Stupid Kyohei! A girl needs love and attention but not that kind of attention you're giving to Sunako-chan!"

He grabbed Kyohei by the collar and dragged him out of the room. You have a lot to learn, Kyohei. And I'm going to help you win Sunako-chan's heart!"

Takenaga and Yuki couldn't help but laugh when they heard Kyohei cry out to the two of them for help. "You're on your own, Kyohei." Takenaga teased.

"Good luck with the lessons!" Yuki waved.

Sunako looked at Ranmaru who dragged the reluctant Kyohei out of the room. She turned to the two boys who were left in the room. "What was that all about?" Apparently, even though she was in the living room the whole time it happened, she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh, nothing. Just prepare yourself, Sunako-chan. It looks like Ranmaru's up to something interesting." Takenaga smiled mischievously.

Sunako shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care. Well if you guys are hungry I'll prepare breakfast."

END OF CHAPTER 1

Stay tuned as Ranmaru teaches Kyohei to become the perfect gentleman. Hope you like this chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson 1 Flirtation

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own "The Wallflower" franchise, nor am I the author of this series. This credit goes to TOMOKO HAYAKAWA. Please support the mangaka!

--

Author's Note:

And lesson one begins!

--

**CHAPTER 2: LESSON 1 - FLIRTATION**

"What kind of man are you that you cannot even tell her how you feel?!" Ranmaru exclaimed. He hit Kyohei hard on the head after dragging him out of the living room.

"Idiot! I don't even have feelings for her!" Kyohei winced and rubbed the area Ranmaru hit.

Ranmaru's eyes flashed angrily. "How dare you!" Without another word, he punched Kyohei's face. "This is the reason no woman could ever love you!" He laughed and shook his head. "In the love department you have gained a negative one! Beautiful to look at but never one to love. Ah, but I cannot handle the hearts of all the women in the world! There is only one Ranmaru Mori but even this prince cannot handle all these women at once!"

Kyohei looked at Ranmaru not understanding what he was saying. When Ranmaru went into his "prince" mode, no one could stop him. Kyohei shuddered at the thought of disagreeing. He might not look it, but Ranmaru was a skilled fighter, especially in "prince" mode.

"…and our dear Sunako-chan! How can you expect to turn her into a lady if you haven't been doing anything to help her turn into one? Her poor heart still holds on to the one who rejected her. She needs new love…a love that only you can provide!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes. This would be one very long day.

"And you have been doing nothing to let the love enter her heart!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kyohei. "Do not deny the feelings that are obviously showing!"

"Eh?!"

"Oh darling Sunako-chan, I have loved you for so long! I was stupid not to realize it sooner!"

"I don't even like her!" Kyohei tried to protest.

His protest earned him another punch from Ranmaru. "Idiot! That is not the way to win her heart! Denial is so wrong!"

"Wha…what do you want me to do?" Kyohei shivered. Only Ranmaru could scare the hell out of him with just words.

"Treat her like a lady and she will turn into one!" Ranmaru said it as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"How can I treat her like a lady if she hates my guts?" Kyohei fell silent for a while. "You know she hates me, right? She can't even stand the sight of me." Somehow, that thought pained him.

Ranmaru fell silent, too. "You have a point." He gave a sigh then rubbed his temples. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I've got it! Sunako-chan can't stand the sight of you right?"

"You don't have to rub it in, you know." Kyohei complained.

Ranmaru smiled mischievously. "Learn from the master, Kyohei. I, the great Prince Ranmaru, will help you turn into a prince to wake our sleeping beauty. All you have to do is watch me."

Kyohei sighed. "Whatever. If this is what it takes to turn Sunako into a lady."

"Oh don't worry. Sunako-chan won't be able to resist you once I'm done with her."

---

"And that's what he said. All I have to do is act like Ranmaru and Sunako will turn into a lady." Kyohei explained to Takenaga and Yuki.

Takenaga laughed. "This I have to see."

"As if I'd do that. Imagine me being like Ranmaru." Kyohei stood up from his seat and tried to act out Ranmaru's dramatic actions. "Oh, sweet Sunako-chan, you are the butterfly that has landed on my heart." He gave a loud laugh. "Imagine me telling Sunako those words! What a laugh!"

"I don't care what you call me. I still want my ice cream." A voice said.

Kyohei stopped laughing after realizing that Sunako was also in the room.

Before he was able to speak, Ranmaru entered the room with a bouquet of flowers. "Sunako-chan! There you are! Look what I have for you! Roses picked from my own garden." He offered the bouquet to Sunako who just stared at it.

"I don't want that." Sunako replied immediately. She turned away and left the room. Before leaving however, she pointed a finger at Kyohei. "Radiant creature! I want my ice cream and you're going to get it or else you won't get your share of dinner!"

"Why you…!" Kyohei was ready to pounce at her again. He stopped when Ranmaru gave him a cold stare. "Err…never mind."

Takenaga's eyes widened. "Looks like Kyohei isn't protesting at all anymore."

Yuki grinned. "Yes. It looks like he's actually going to do what Ranmaru wants him to do."

"Shut up!" Kyohei answered angrily.

Ranmaru sighed and grabbed Kyohei by the collar. "Looks like it's time for lesson one."

---

Kyohei scratched his head and watched as Ranmaru ransacked his closet. "Ladies love men who look and feel good about themselves. It's all about how you present yourself." He grabbed a black button-down shirt and tossed it to Kyohei. "Put this on and sit on that chair."

Kyohei groaned, but did as Ranmaru asked. He didn't dare disobey now. When he finished putting the shirt on, he sat on the chair and leaned back. "What now?"

Ranmaru bent close, then put his hands on Kyohei's shoulders. "We don't have any problem with your looks, but tweaking it a bit will get Sunako on her knees."

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "But Sunako-chan already can't stand what I look like!"

"Yes. But if we give you a make-over, it will surprise her!" He grabbed a comb and began brushing Kyohei's blonde hair. When he had finished, he gave a satisfied sigh and moved back. Kyohei grabbed a mirror, scared at what Ranmaru might've done to his hair. His eyes widened. With a little gel and a few brushes here and there, his hair which was usually all over the place, was now flat and just like Ranmaru's.

"I look just like you now!" Kyohei exclaimed.

"How dare you compare your looks to me!" Ranmaru retorted. "Now come on. We have to woo Sunako-chan now. Remember to be nice. It's all a matter of saying the things she wants to hear. _You look beautiful, Sunako-chan. I apologize for eating your ice cream so let me make it up to you by treating you to dinner._"

"But I don't have any money!"

"Shut up! Just do what I tell you! I'll pay for the dinner if that's the problem!" He looked Kyohei straight in the eyes. "Look into her eyes and tell her how beautiful she is! She will never resist your charms if you do!"

"Then why don't you go flirt with her? Maybe your charms will work on her!"

Ranmaru laughed. "Of course my charms will work on her! No one could ever resist Prince Ranmaru! But that's not the point! You're the one she wants and she's the one you want!"

"What makes you think I want a girl like her?!"

Ranmaru smacked Kyohei on the face. "You're in denial with your feelings again! I don't wonder why Sunako has been able to resist you!"

"Fine, fine. I'll do what you want."

Together they marched towards the dining hall where Sunako was already setting the table. Ranmaru gave Kyohei a push towards Sunako's direction. Kyohei groaned then looked at Ranmaru, wondering what he was supposed to do. Ranmaru mouthed a "talk to her" and hid behind the door.

"Hey!" Kyohei called out to Sunako who was busy wiping the table.

Sunako turned and saw him. What was up with his hair? And why was he wearing such a shirt? Did that mean he wasn't going to have dinner with them? She clapped her hands happily.

Ranmaru however, thought she was rejoicing. He snickered to himself. "I knew I was so great!" he said to no one in particular. "Now all Kyohei has to do is stare into her eyes and she'll be hooked!"

Kyohei, who was still wondering why he agreed to do what Ranmaru forced him to do, finally realized that Ranmaru was waiting for him to make his move. "Er…" He turned to Ranmaru who again mouthed "look into her eyes". He stared into Sunako's eyes and instinctively grabbed both her hands. "You look…beautiful…"

Sunako's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"You look beautiful, Sunako-chan…" He bent lower, not breaking eye contact.

Sunako pushed him away and fainted, blood dripping down her nose. Kyohei groaned. "I knew this wasn't going to work out well." He bent down and gathered Sunako in his arms. He moved towards Ranmaru and shook his head. "Get her a pint of green tea ice cream. I'll take it from here."

---

"I wonder what went wrong…" Ranmaru scratched his head. After carrying Sunako to her room, he met up with Kyohei in the dining room.

"Sunako-chan is not like the girls you date, you know. She won't fall for your charms or your antics. So even if you fix me up, there's no way she'll fall for my charms as you put it." He sighed and sat on one of the chairs. "I am sooo hungry. It's your fault she hasn't prepared dinner. Man, I don't even have money to buy food!" he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly Ranmaru's eyes widened. "I've got it! My lessons won't work on you because you still lack the confidence!"

Kyohei winced. "You don't have to say it that way."

Ranmaru laughed mischievously. "Learn from the master! I will be the one to woo Sunako-chan. You'll just have to learn by watching me!" Not waiting for Kyohei to respond, he ran out of the room and headed for his own.

"Somehow, I know this will not end well." Kyohei sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Looks like I have to wait and see if I have to fix the mess he's sure to make."

---

Ranmaru rushed to Sunako's room after making sure he looked extra good. "She may be able to resist Kyohei but she will never be able to resist my charms…" He knocked on the door three times, ready to greet Sunako with his killer smile once she opened the door. A few minutes passed and when still no one answered, Ranmaru decided to show himself in. He realized the door was unlocked and he peeked inside to see if Sunako was already up. "Sunako-chan…are you hear my little flower…?" he asked curiously, a smile already plastered on his face. He walked inside, squinting his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. It was a bit cramped inside her room and difficult to move in. He walked further in, his right hand moving about to guide his way through the darkness.

Suddenly, a voice came out from the darkness. "Why are you here?"

He was taken by surprise by the voice he heard and it took him a while for him to realize that it was Sunako who spoke. "Sunako-chan!" He turned around to greet her with his killer smile but he lost his footing and went crashing down the floor. His face hit something hard and when he opened his eyes, he found himself lip locked with someone. He tried deepening the kiss but when his partner wasn't responding, he finally opened his eyes. When he found out who it was he just kissed, he fainted.

Sunako-chan pouted and dragged him from the floor. "If you wanted to kiss Josephine, you could have at least told me so that I could've prepared my camera."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay…I kind of got excited with this chapter. I hope you liked it! I know I should be updating my other novels as well but I kind of got engrossed with getting this one done.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plot

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own "The Wallflower" franchise, nor am I the author of this series. This credit goes to TOMOKO HAYAKAWA. Please support the mangaka!

Author's Note:

This is turning out to be my favorite story out of the three I've started. Unfortunately, I realized I had so many typos in the previous chapter 

CHAPTER 3: THE PLOT

The raven-haired girl stared at the unconscious form of her housemate on the floor. Beside him lay one of her friends, a "female" skeleton named Josephine who recently shared a "kiss" with her housemate, Ranmaru. She pouted and shook her head. Had she known that Ranmaru was going to kiss Josephine, she would've prepared for it. "He stole Josephine's first kiss! That should have been a memorable occasion. He should have told me so that I couldn't prepared my camera!" She knelt down and poked him with her finger to try and wake him up.

He didn't wake up but he did shift his position to face her. Sunako automatically covered her nose with her mouth, almost blinded by his radiance. He wasn't as radiant as Kyohei, but he was still able to cause her to break into a nosebleed. She sighed. There was no way she was allowing him to spend the night in her room. And since he was too heavy for her to carry, she had to find some other way to get rid of him.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. Who the hell could it be this time? She wondered to herself. To her surprise, it was the most radiant of her four housemates, Kyohei. She shielded her eyes automatically to avoid the radiant light he emitted. "Get out of my room!"

"Hey, did Ranmaru drop by?" Kyohei asked, ignoring her words.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned mischievously. Maybe it was a good thing the radiant creature dropped by after all. "Yes…he's…on the floor."

Kyohei's eyes widened. "Eh? What's he doing on the floor? Did you do something to him?" he asked curiously.

Sunako shook her head and her eyes immediately sparkled. "He…he kissed Josephine!"

Her reaction caused Kyohei to burst into laughter. "Why the hell would he do that?" Then the reason struck him. Could it be that Ranmaru actually fainted? "Oh my God this is too much." He clutched his stomach which was already aching due to his nonstop laughter.

"Help me get him out of my room. There's no way I'm letting him spend the night. Josephine's husband will kill him." She was pertaining to another skeleton of hers she owned, the Baron.

"You're really killing me!" Kyohei couldn't stop laughing. Now he was laughing at Sunako's ignorance. Did she honestly believe that Ranmaru wanted to spend the night at her room because of Josephine? If Kyohei knew Ranmaru, Ranmaru probably thought he was kissing Sunako and fainted when he realized he wasn't.

Sunako frowned and tried dragging Ranmaru by the arms when Kyohei didn't make a move. "If you're not going to help me, get out of my room."

Kyohei suddenly stopped laughing. "Fine. I'll help you." He picked up the unconscious Ranmaru and flung him over his shoulder.

---

"_Ran-chan!" The beautiful blonde ran towards Ranmaru calling out his name excitedly._

_Ranmaru watched as she approached him and opened his arms to receive her embrace. "Lucia-san!" He gathered her in his arms and held her close to him. She stared into his eyes and he bent down to kiss her lips. "Oh, Lucia-san!" he whispered softly against her mouth._

"_I should have brought my camera." A voice from behind him said._

_He turned around and saw Sunako, her eyes twinkling as she stared at him. When he turned to face Lucia-san who lay in his arms he was horrified as he saw her beautiful features transform into a grotesque creature. Her face grew thinner and thinner until it turned white. Ranmaru stared at the skeleton that now lay in arms. "Lucia?!"_

"_You stole Josephine's first kiss!"_

_---_

When Ranmaru opened his eyes, he found himself on his bed. What a terrible dream! And what horrified him the most was the fact that he _did_ kiss Sunako's skeleton doll.

He groaned as the images flashed into his head. If Kyohei found out, he'd never hear the end of it.

'_I have to pretend like nothing happened. It's not as though anyone saw me there…' _Ranmaru thought to himself. After reassuring himself a hundred times that no one saw him kissing Josephine, Ranmaru decided to leave the room.

However, it didn't take long for him to realize that Kyohei _did _find out about his little 'escapade'. Apparently, Kyohei helped Sunako carry him to his room. It looked like he didn't have to hide the truth from Kyohei since Kyohei knew about his whole escapade after all which is one of the reasons why Ranmaru avoided eye contact with Kyohei the whole day.

Kyohei on the other hand tried so hard to suppress his laughter. He knew he had to avoid Ranmaru's wrath. Still, he couldn't help but release a smile or two once the thought crossed his mind, which caused both Takenaga and Yuki to wonder why he was grinning like crazy.

Ranmaru stared at Kyohei and was obviously already pissed off.

"Something happen between the two of you?" Takenaga asked curiously.

"Nothing happened," the boys in question chorused, Kyohei trying hard to suppress a smile and Ranmaru trying hard to suppress a frown.

They were interrupted by a small voice. "I think Josephine liked your kiss."

That broke Kyohei's control and he burst out laughing. It took Kyohei's laughter to give Takenaga and Yuki the big picture. They eventually gave in to Kyohei's contagious laughter.

Ranmaru frowned. "Fine. I kissed Sunako-chan's skeleton."

Yuki tried to speak in between laughter. "No girl could ever resist Ranmaru…not even skeleton girls. Ranmaru, you really are a playboy."

"Is being alone bad for you that you have hit on Josephine?" Takenaga teased him, unable to hide his amusement.

"You should go on a date with Josephine, too!" Kyohei added.

Ranmaru gave them all a mean stare and stood up. "I don't have to hear this from you three lowlifes who can't even handle their own love affairs." The three blushed which was enough to satisfy Ranmaru.

---

"Is something wrong with my Ran-kun?" The beautiful brunette asked Ranmaru who had been sulking all day.

Ranmaru sighed and shook his head, instantly turning into "prince-mode". "I am so sorry, Kimi-chan…it's just that a lot has been on my mind." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Poor, Ran-kun. What's been bothering you?"

Ranmaru sighed dramatically. "It is my friend…I have helping him win the heart of the girl he loves…but alas…I feel that I am failing."

Kimi laughed. "That is so like my Ran-kun to think of others!" She pecked him on his cheek. "Why don't you use you tell your friend to go out on a date with that girl and tell him how to act towards her."

Ranmaru's eyes twinkled slightly at the idea, but then the image of Kyohei's previous dates with Sunako flashed before his eyes. "I don't think he will know how to act even if I tell him."

Kimi wrapped her arms around him and giggled. "Then show him. Go on a date with her, with him watching what you do. But…" She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Make sure that you don't fall in love with her…we know how you often get carried away…and we wouldn't want any competition both from your friend and all your women…"

Ranmaru flashed her his killer smile before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry… Ranmaru will never get tied down to anyone but you, Kimi-chan."

Kimi laughed again. "Oh, Ran-kun. You always know the right things to say to a lady!" She sighed. "It makes me regret that I'm already tied down."

Ranmaru grinned and held her tighter. Life was good. Why would he want to get tied down when he could have any girl he wanted?

---

Kyohei was fast asleep when he felt something move on top of him. Instinct (as well as experience to "almost-rape" situations) made him jerk awake instantly. The figure loomed over his bed and Kyohei couldn't help but let out a loud scream and a hard kick. The figure immediately fell from the bed.

"Quiet, idiot. You'll wake the entire house up." It was Ranmaru. He winced, rubbing his sore back.

"What're you doing here?" Kyohei demanded. He hoped Ranmaru wasn't in one of his "match-making" moods.

"I found a way to make Sunako-chan fall in love with you!"

Kyohei groaned. Looks like he was. "Why couldn't this wait till I woke up?"

Ranmaru eyed him angrily. "Why waste precious time? I've finally found the perfect way to win Sunako's heart!"

"What is it?" Kyohei asked sleepily.

Ranmaru smiled mischievously. "I'm going to ask Sunako-chan out."

Kyohei arched his left brow. "I don't get it. You want to go out on a date with her? You do realize that she'll freak out once you ask her, don't you?"

Ranmaru let out a loud laugh. "But I am Ranmaru…the prince of love… no woman could ever resist me…"

Kyohei rolled his eyes as he watched Ranmaru dance around his room. As soon as Ranmaru began his melodrama, no one could really stop him. "I thought you wanted me to win her heart? Changed your mind?" Kyohei asked while Ranmaru continued to gloat about the "brilliance" of his plan. "N…not that I'm complaining. I mean…it would be great if you get her off my hair…"

He leaned close to Kyohei and brushed away the strands of hair that fell on Kyohei's face. "Naïve little Kyohei… I wouldn't dream of stealing away your little princess." He stroked Kyohei's hair gently. "No…I came up with a much better plan than that. I will go out with Sunako-chan and I want you to watch me. I will teach you how you should treat her. I will make a lady out of her…and then…when she is about to fall…I will let her go…and you will catch her."

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own "The Wallflower" franchise, nor am I the author of this series. This credit goes to TOMOKO HAYAKAWA. Please support the mangaka!

--

Author's Note:

Never thought anyone would enjoy reading this novel . Also never thought it would take this long to update. Thanks for all the support!

--

CHAPTER 4: FIRST DATE

When Ranmaru told Kyohei his plan on getting Kyohei and Sunako together, Kyohei knew it would only lead to disastrous results. He could barely count the number of times his housemates tried to bring him and Sunako together which always led to disaster. But as much as he hated the whole "match-making" bit, he found himself always participating in it. Now, it was Ranmaru who thought of the whole "plan". Of the three, Kyohei was most "scared" of Ranmaru as unlike the others, Ranmaru could surprisingly beat him up (Ranmaru was an excellent kendo player). "Why not tell the others about it?"

Ranmaru sighed dramatically. "And ruin a perfectly good plan? Never! Takenaga may have the brains to manipulate Sunako…but I…I am the only one who thought of this flawless plan!"

"Well you haven't done anything yet…"

At Kyohei's reply, Ranmaru's eyes blazed. "Silly creature! By the time my plan is complete Sunako-chan will already be madly in love with you!"

"But you haven't actually told me what you're planning…"

"Simple. I will sweep Sunako-chan off her feet. All you have to do is do what I do…" Ranmaru stated.

"Eh? Then why should I do what you'll be doing? You can just sweep her off her feet yourself."

"Silly, Kyohei…" Ranmaru sighed and stroked his housemate's blonde strands. "Of course I will sweep her off her feet…but just as she is about to get comfortable…I will drop her. And that's when you come in…you'll be there to catch her when she falls!"

Kyohei groaned. Ranmaru did not make any sense at all but he refused to state that unless he wanted Ranmaru to kill him. "Yeah…but the question is…how will you put this pan into motion? Sunako-chan probably won't fall for your whiles."

"Don't underestimate the power of flirtation, Kyohei. You have much to learn. And I will show you how its done."

---

Sunako was busy doing her household chores when Ranmaru entered the room. As always, she quickly ignored him and pretended to not even see him. Her four housemates always annoyed her, especially when she was busy with her housework, but as they were too radiant for her to handle, she just simply tried to live with it. "Sunako-chan!" Ranmaru called out to her. When Sunako did not reply, he moved closer and lifted her face towards him.

Startled by his actions, she pushed him away. Unfortunately for Ranmaru, she had pushed to hard making him fall down on the floor. "S…sorry. Reflexes…" she muttered under her breath.

Ranmaru smiled and stood up, rubbing his sore backside. "I'll forgive you if you kiss me…"

"Never mind." Sunako turned away and ignored him again.

"I…I was just kidding, Sunako-chan," Ranmaru replied quickly. "Er, actually I need to ask you a favor."

"I'm not interested."

Ranmaru bit his lip. He didn't think manipulating Sunako would be so hard. Looks like he had to do it the long and hard way. "Dear, Sunako-chan, I've seen how you've done so much to this house for us. Doing the cleaning, cooking us delicious meals…all I wanted was to repay you…"

"I'm used to it."

"…but I want to help you, too. Let me pamper you for once. You've always done the chores for us, this time I want to return the favor."

Sunako was silent for a while, assessing the situation. However, the thought of Ranmaru – or any of the four boys – doing the housework scared her. The last time that happened, they left everything in a mess and she had to clean up everything afterwards. "No thanks."

Ranmaru paled. Looks like his plan was not going anywhere. That was until he had an idea. "I have already been broken-hearted by that skeleton who did not even return my kiss –" he pretended to sigh, turning his head so that Sunako wouldn't see his face.

Suddenly Sunako's eyes sparkled. "Yes…Josephine…she is already engaged to the Baron." Her eyes looked as though she was touched that Ranmaru felt he finally found the edge he was looking for.

"Yes…and all I wanted was to pamper the person who cares for her the most, as I cannot do so with her." He sighed dramatically, and shook his head in disappointment.

"I will tell her your feelings." Sunako agreed eagerly.

Ranmaru held both Sunako's hands tightly. "No. You must comfort me. Free your schedule tomorrow. I will take you to the world I wanted Josephine to be part of."

Unbeknownst to Sunako, Kyohei was in the shadows watching – against his will – Ranmaru make his move. It was hard for him to keep his laughter in as he watched Ranmaru deliver his ridiculous lines and how Sunako fell for it. But, nonetheless, he found himself amused at how simple it all sounded. If Ranmaru was wrong, it would be a good laugh, but if he was right, then that was another story…

---

"Is she ready?" Ranmaru called out from downstairs to his two housemates Takenaga and Yuki.

"Give us five minutes…" Yuki called out from upstairs. He turned to Takenaga who was busy with Sunako's hair. "What in the world is Ranmaru doing? He knows the land lady doesn't want him to mess with Sunako-chan."

Takenaga shrugged. "Who knows? I say we just go with the flow. Kyohei told me to follow Ranmaru no matter what…" Takenaga replied in between combing Sunako's hair. "Kyohei looked so desperate, I can only see how this will go. You know Ranmaru is all it takes to get Kyohei all scared. They're both a bunch of idiots." Takenaga laughed as he tried to picture their two housemates arguing.

Yuki couldn't hide his chuckle either. "Well, we'll just see won't we?" He turned to Sunako who was sitting on a stool. "Wow, you look so pretty, Sunako-chan!"

"I don't see why I have to dress up. Ranmaru just told me he wanted to show me what he wanted to give Josephine." Sunako complained.

Both Yuki and Ranmaru almost burst into laughter. "What the hell did Ranmaru say to Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked in between hiding his laughter.

"Beats me. I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Yuki replied trying hard not to laugh but having a hard time doing so.

"She's ready!" They finally managed to call out.

Upon hearing that Sunako was ready, Ranmaru immediately walked up the stairs. When he saw her, his eyes twinkled. "Ah, dear Sunako-chan looks so lovely today!"

"I don't know why I had to dress up." Sunako complained.

Ranmaru shook his head. "But are we not going to the world where I wanted to be with Josephine. You promised to help soothe my aching heart!" Ranmaru sighed dramatically.

---

Sunako watched as Ranmaru hailed a cab for them to ride. What the hell was she doing? Did she just allow herself to get manipulated again by her housemates? But then again, the radiant being was persistent, and since he wasn't as bright has Kyohei, she had lesser difficulty sharing the cab with him. Where were they going anyway? She wondered where in the world Ranmaru was taking her. She was about to ask him until the cab stopped in front of a fancy French restaurant. When he helped her out of the cab, she winced. "Too bright!"

Ranmaru only smiled and walked her to the entrance. "A reservation for Mori, Ranmaru…" he said to the maître d'. Finally they were ushered into the restaurant.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Sunako, someone was spying on them. Kyohei, who had been tailing them for quite some time, hid behind the bushes of the restaurant. "This is stupid. Why did I even agree to come here in the first place?" he asked no one in particular. He watched as Ranmaru and Sunako were ushered to a seat by the window – planned of course by the "prince" to make sure Kyohei watched and took notes. Like hell, he would. He just wished Ranmaru would just get it all over with so that he could go home and get something to eat. A few minutes later, when Kyohei thought the day would end up being a boring one, he saw Sunako stand up and walk away. Looks like things were about to get interesting.

---

"What would you like, Sunako-chan? I chose this place especially for you." Ranmaru smiled, briefly glancing at the window to see if Kyohei was in position. He was ready to show his friend how to woo Sunako-chan. It would be easy. All he had to do was treat her like a princess. Things were already going according to plan.

Sunako on the other hand, was sweating like crazy. "Too…bright…" she muttered under her breath. She wanted to hide under the table, away from the many people dining in the restaurant. "What are we doing here?"

Ranmaru smiled and took her hand. "This is where I wanted to take Josephine before she decided to leave me…" He sighed and shook his head. "Alas, I wanted to treat her to such a fancy meal…"

"Er…right…" Sunako took the menu to cover her face up. She glanced at it to keep from looking Ranmaru in the eye. Even if he wasn't the most radiant of her four housemates, he still managed to make her melt. "Order…right…" Her eyes quickly scanned the menu to look for something to order. However, the minute her eyes glanced at the prices, she gasped. "T….thirty-thousand yen for a bowl of soup?!"

"For you, dear Sunako-chan…I am willing to pay even more…"

Sunako shook her head. "One meal here is worth at least two weeks groceries! We're not going to eat here." With that she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"What the…?!" Ranmaru watched as Sunako left her seat and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked her. He followed her until he saw her walk into a small restaurant.

"We can eat here. The food here is really good." Sunako told him. "It's either we eat here or go home."

Ranmaru sighed. "Fine." He wasn't used to eating in such a small place. Then again, she needed to be happy so he had to agree with her. His eyes moved around to see if Kyohei was behind them. When he finally spotted Kyohei take a seat a few tables away, he turned his attention back to Sunako.

Sunako smiled. "Two seats please!" she called to one of the waiters. They were then ushered to a small table. Ranmaru winced. He hoped the food at least tasted good. "What'll you have?" Sunako asked him.

"Er…" Ranmaru glanced at the dirty menu in his hand. "Why don't you just order for us, Sunako-chan?"

Sunako nodded and motioned for the waiter to come. While she was busy giving the order, Ranmaru took another brief glance at Kyohei. This wasn't exactly the way the date was supposed to go, but at least Sunako hadn't chickened out yet. And there was still the movie afterwards. He just needed to get back on track.

---

Kyohei watched the scene between Sunako and Ranmaru at the restaurant. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, he was sure Sunako didn't like the place on bit. He couldn't help but burst into laughter as Sunako left the restaurant with Ranmaru reluctantly following. He also watched her take her to the small restaurant across the street. Ranmaru wasn't used to eating in such cheap places so Kyohei was surprised at how he managed to follow Sunako without complaining. "Looks like things aren't going according to his plan…" he laughed as he took his place a few tables away from them. If Sunako knew what Ranmaru was doing, she'd totally freak out. And Kyohei was there...yep…he was there to laugh at Ranmaru when that happened.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: What Women Want

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own "The Wallflower" franchise, nor am I the author of this series. This credit goes to TOMOKO HAYAKAWA. Please support the mangaka!

**Author's Note:**

After a long hiatus, I am back to writing! Thank you for the reviews that I've had that made me want to continue! Am also fixing the layout (realized the previous ones were really sucky)

**Chapter 5: What Women Want**

Ranmaru's eyes widened as Sunako steered him away from the restaurant and into a smaller one a few blocks away. What awful place was this? And why did she bring him there? "What is that smell?" he asked.

"Udon." Sunako replied taking a seat on one of the tables near the counter. "Cheaper."

Ranmaru sighed and sat beside her. "But that restaurant we were in _smells_ better."

Sunako ignored him and called the waiter to order. "Two bowls of udon please and four pieces of fried gyoza."

He sighed again and leaned against his chair. Might as well make the most of what was happening. He knew Kyohei was watching them somewhere and he didn't want Kyohei to know that his plan was failing.

When the waiter served their order, Ranmaru turned to Sunako. "You like this kind of food?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. This radiant creature was weirder than she thought. "I cook this at home. Don't pretend not to like it."

"It's just that I don't eat at these kinds of places!" Ranmaru whined.

"Eat before you complain. You're wasting money."

He gave another heavy sigh and took sip of the hot bowl of udon. Surprisingly, it tasted really good.

"See? I told you so."

"Amazing, Sunako-chan! You have an amazing taste for food!" Ranmaru grinned. Back to Ranmaru-mode. _'Kyohei, you just watch and learn.'_ He cleared his throat and stretched his arms, slowly moving it to rest on the back of Sunako's chair. "So tell me, Sunako-chan, do you prefer eating in these kinds of restaurants?"

"Not really. But I didn't want to spend all that money in that fancy place a while ago."

"Ah, but Sunako-chan, being with you, like this…I would prefer this place to that one as well…" Ranmaru replied seductively. His arm quickly moved from her chair to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "That Kyohei doesn't know what he is missing. Why…I consider myself lucky…"

Unfortunately, Ranmaru wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sunako had instinctively brushed his arm away while she leaned forward to grab a piece of gyoza on the table. A loud crash was heard and when Sunako turned around, she found Ranmaru sprawled on the floor.

She rolled her eyes. "I will never understand radiant beings."

Meanwhile, a few tables away, Kyohei was having the time of his life watching the two. He knew Sunako wouldn't agree to have dinner at that fancy restaurant. He doubted she would even agree to have dinner with Ranmaru if she knew what he was up to. It was a funny sight watching 'the prince' eating at a small udon restaurant. Among the housemates, Takenaga and Ranmaru were born with a silver spoon in their mouths – especially Ranmaru who hated eating in such small places where he wouldn't get much attention. He could feel his tummy rumbling at the site of Sunako ordering the food he would have chosen had he decided to eat at the restaurant. But since he was broke, he had to settle with a bowl of udon – the cheapest they had. It was funny how Sunako was oblivious to Ranmaru's playboy antics. She didn't even notice he was flirting with her. Kyohei had to stifle his laughter when Ranmaru fell off his chair and Sunako didn't even blink or ask him if he was ok.

When he saw Sunako try to drag Ranmaru from his seat, he knew he had to show himself. He knew Sunako wouldn't be able to carry Ranmaru all by herself, and because of that reason, he also knew that since she couldn't, she'd probably either leave him there or drag him out. He saw her doing the latter to his relief. She wasn't that heartless after all.

"Hey!" he called out to Sunako who had positioned herself to drag Ranmaru by pulling his arms.

Her eyes turned to Kyohei. How could that radiant being conveniently show up?

"Need help?"

She dropped her hold on Ranmaru's arms and grabbed her wallet. "Carry him home. I have to pay for the damages he made."

When Ranmaru finally gained his consciousness, he found himself on his bed. What happened back at the restaurant? He gasped. He couldn't have let Sunako pay for all the food they ate, could he? And how did he get back home? Surely she hadn't carried him back?

Then he heard someone laugh. "I'm supposed to do what you've done?"

"Things didn't work out exactly as planned."

"Yeah, you made her pay for your meals…and since she couldn't, she had to wash all the dishes. Not only that, she had to carry you all the way home since she had no money for a taxi. Some dream prince you are…" Kyohei teased, trying hard not to laugh.

"Impossible!" Ranmaru blushed. "She did that all for me?"

Kyohei couldn't hide it any longer. "Of course not, idiot! Though she did pay for everything you ate and broke. Good thing I was there. She was planning to drag you all the way home!" He laughed so hard that Ranmaru couldn't help but feel pissed with embarrassment. He grabbed Kyohei by the collar and stared at him with a menacing look in his eyes.

"See if you can do better than I did then…"

Kyohei laughed. "Do you even know what she likes?"

"Every woman wants to be treated as someone special!"

"Then you don't know Sunako-chan."

"Ah, but you don't know how the marvellous Ranmaru works! Be sure to take down notes. I'll sweep her off her feet and drop her so you better know how to pick up the pieces!"

"Sunako-chan! Where are you?" Ranmaru called out.

He had been looking everywhere for her. He had already knocked three times in her room enough to believe she wasn't there – thank God as he dreaded entering her scary sanctuary.

"Why is he looking for her?" Yuki asked his two other housemates.

"Probably got tired of married woman, now he's preying on those that don't find him attractive." Takenaga joked.

"He probably wants to make up for his bad date with her yesterday." Yuki replied.

Takenaga turned to Kyohei. "Speaking of which, you two are up to something…" He pointed an accusing finger at Kyohei. "Are you two experimenting on Sunako-chan again?"

"Hey! I resent that! Ranmaru's the one experimenting." Kyohei argued.

"Kyohei Takano, what are you two up to?" Takenaga asked.

"Nothing. Ask him."

Yuki grinned. "Let's just sit back and watch what happens, Takenaga."

The three eyed Ranmaru who finally found Sunako outside by the gardens. When Ranmaru spotted Sunako, he smiled. '_So she likes roses. Perfect! I knew she had a feminine side to her!'_ he though to himself. He gave a quick pat on Sunako's shoulder. "Hello."

She turned around to face him then looked away when she realized it was a radiant creature.

"Do you like roses?"

She eyed them longingly and shook her head. "No."

Ranmaru smiled. "If you're worried I might get angry that you want to pick some from my garden, you are mistaken…" He took a pair of garden sheers and began cutting some of the roses. When he was able to create a small bouquet, he handed it to Sunako. "Enjoy the beauty that cannot even surpass yours."

"Gee thanks! This is exactly what I need!" Without another word, she dashed away from him and ran back into the house.

'_What did she need them for?'_ Ranmaru wondered, although he was quite happy that he was able to please her in some way. She did look pretty cute whenever she got excited. He sighed. It wasn't a wonder that Kyohei was in love with her. It would only be a short time before the two would finally be together…and they would be thanking Ranmaru for it. He walked back inside, eager to know what Sunako planned to do with the roses. He walked towards her room and gave a few taps on the door. He noticed it was slightly ajar and knew instinctively that she was inside. "Sunako-chan, I'm glad you like the roses…eh?"

Ranmaru couldn't believe his eyes. Sunako had removed all the petals from the roses and had tossed them carelessly on her bed.

"Ah, you wanted to lie on a bed of roses I see!"

"No."

"Then why…"

"I watched a movie where a vampire laid his victims on a bed of roses. I just wanted to re-enact that with Hiroshi and Josephine."

- END CHAPTER

END OF CHAPTER 6


End file.
